The Shots heard 'round the Dyson Ring
Dyson Ring - Scrapyard With a hollow center, all manner of space passes through the Ring. Here at the southern pole, a peculiar thing has happened. Scrap, junk, and all manner of space borne detritus has collected here. Or has it? The layers of forgotten objects have their own internal consistency. Slabs of concrete studded with rebar, durasteel scaffolding and serpentine curls of wiring form a crust that stands up to the space junk that has accumulated here. Try not to stand in the breeze, pulverized glass dust might get in your eyes! Contents: Eject Armored Cyber Wolf Warthog Small Drone O-Parts Cargo Pumping Station Crashed Castle Through some weird and mysterious way, Eject had been exposed to the Decepticons' shrink way while he had been sitting inside the communications tower. It was certainly a change for the casette-sized transformer and he was loving every bit of it. "Aww yea! You can call me Air Eject today! Forget Air Jordan!!" emits the overly-sized casette tape that's currently fastened to the bottom of Scattershot's aerial form. The communications specialist had picked up a stray transmission from the Dyson Ring and by some nifty decoding, Eject had been able to source the signal to the Decepticons. "Alright Scattershot, keep your optics peeled! My communication log says we're approaching the last known coordinates of that signal! Looks like this game is about to tip off!!" Battlecruiser powers along at low altitudes, the landscape racing by below them. "Keep my 'optics peeled'?" he grouses. "I thought that was your job." His job is just to shoot stuff, but he figures he can leave that part unsaid. "Anyway, guess it was only a matter of time before we ran into some more Decepticon activity in this crazy place. Let's bag and tag whoever it is and then get back to Metroplex before the Decepticons try something there!" Armored Cyber Wolf is hunting for something. Unbenowst to Eject, he is actually not the first Autobot who has discovered Sixshot on this alien structure. He has been meandering through this cosmic junkyard for some time now, when the acutely-tuned sensors of his Cyber-Wolf altmode detect something coming. Head raises suddenly and he inwardly frowns. Jetwash. Must be one of the flying Autobots. Instantly he begins to burrow, slipping beneath a layer of junk and then transforming; just the top of his turret sticking out as he searches for a lock. No attempt to parley is going to be made. Grinding and clashing through one of his rapid transformation sequences, Sixshot hits the ground as a heavily armored laser artillery tank. As the Autobots continue their trek above the Dyson Ring, Eject's internal computer starts beeping loudly. "Looks like we read the pass perfectly! Time to make an interception!" Through the blend of sports jargon, Eject is letting Scattershot know to drop down on the location below. Maybe one day, the casette would work on speaking more like a regular robot, but that wouldn't make him as fun anymore. Unlatching himself from Scattershot's underside, the blue casette flutters in the air with the aerodynamics of a frying pan. After a few seconds of freefall, the large casette transforms back into its robot form. Eject hits the Dyson Ring floor with a *CLANK* as he steadies himself, peering down and still getting a kick out of his bigger size. "No steroids for me! I got this big the natural way and I can knock home runs out of the park even better than Mark McGwire!" In the blink of an optic, this blue casette pops up into the form of Eject! Combat: Eject sets his defense level to Guarded. Battlecruiser doesn't follow Eject's meaning...until he detaches and drops, that is. "Frak," Scattershot murmers, then engages retro-jets, bringing his forward momentum to a bone-jarring end, then fires banks of tiny engines and thrusters on his underside, achieving a graceless, inefficient hover. He lowers himself slowly after Eject. "You still haven't said who it is!" he complains. He always likes to know who he's fighting - helps him pick which ammo to load. Armored Laser Artillery Vehicle remains unmoving in the pile that is covering him except for the very subtle motion of his turret as it tracks the incoming blip. He has no idea who he's fighting yet either, but as the one blip splits into two he decides to act. Twain laser barrels spit a fusillade of ruby red darts of rapid-fire coherant light. Since he is following standard flak procedure and filling the sky with fire rather than aiming for specifics, the barrage will not be as damaging as it could be if it connects. Then the volley ends, just as quickly. He might be hard pressed to be found amid all that junk despite the volley . . . Combat: Armored Laser Artillery Vehicle misses Eject with his Laser Flak Volley Area attack! -3 Combat: Armored Laser Artillery Vehicle strikes Battlecruiser with his Laser Flak Volley Area attack! -3 Combat: You took 12 damage. Battlecruiser is rocked at the massive barrage of incoming fire that practically fills the sky. Rocked physically...and mentally. Wow, that one rivals his own firepower. "Whoever you are," Scattershot barks out loud, and over every available short-range radio frequency he has access to, "You have NO idea who you're dealing with." With that he swivels a turret on his underside and emits a similarly massive barrage of firepower - only his are explosive projectiles rather than energy weapons. He's not sure exactly where the enemy is, but he never let that bother him anyway. He just sends shells streaking down on everything within a 500 yard radius of where Eject is headed. Combat: Battlecruiser misses Armored Laser Artillery Vehicle with his Turret-Mounted Artillery attack! -3 Combat: Gained 1 energon. "Looks like it's game on!" Eject leaps out of the way of the incoming flak fire, inadvertently landing in a pile of scrap metal. Tossing a few transistors and coils off his frame, the Autobot pops back to his feet, "Looks like they pulled the ol' play-action pass on us! We've gotta score on this next kickoff or we're toast!" Picking up a handful of old fuel cells, the Autobot flings them in the general direction of where the attack came from. Maybe Scattershot had already spotted the Decepticon's position, but Eject was still oblivious to the hidden tank. For now, the larger-than-normal casette hopes the bombardment of junk draws something out into plain sight. "Here's the wind-up and the pitch!" Combat: Eject strikes Armored Laser Artillery Vehicle with his Flying Junk (Punch) attack! Armored Laser Artillery Vehicle has evaluated the situation well. The cover of junk over his armored frame provides adequate protection from Scattershot's weapon fire. Indeed, he transforms and descends downwards in his wolf form; scurrying beneath the surface out of sight. The shockwave from Eject's explosion comes perilously close to him, driving a few bits of space detritus into his hull and scuffing it in a few places. Either way, for a good forty seconds . . nothing is heard from him. Could it be that Scattershot's massive volley of weapons fire did the trick? Or Eject's own explosion? Certainly, nobody is responding to the bait. Until . . Eject may feel a sudden scrape against his leg, then, if Sixshot has his way, he will be hauled bodily down into the pile and mauled viciously. Clawed; bitten, and then cast off to join the junk in the area. Sixshot is playing the mental game as well as the physical one. Shock and awe. Hit hard and fade. Give nobody any idea what they are fighting as of yet. All of this, under the junk is still hopefully out of sight from the air for a total identification . . but one only need fire at the masses of swirling parts and the like to find him approxmatly. Rotating and reconfiguring with the clash of gears, Sixshot transforms into his Cyber Wolf mode. Combat: Armored Cyber Wolf misses Eject with his Junk Maul attack! -6 Battlecruiser has continuned to descend throughout his failed artillery barrage, and he's now so close to the ground now that if he was to transform into robot mode he could easily set his feet down. And that's exactly what he does. "Frak! Eject, get clear! I can't get a shot!" he hefts his rifle, then raises it to a shoulder and peers through the small reflex scope, holding himself steady to reduce the chances of nailing his own ally by mistake. Battlecruiser transforms into his Scattershot mode. Combat: Scattershot sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Scattershot strikes Armored Cyber Wolf with his Automatic Pellet Rifle attack! -2 Combat: Gained 1 energon. Eject looks in the direction of where the previous attack came from. Peering at Scattershot, he looks for some sign of visual identification. "Did ya see where they went with that fake field goal?!? I couldn't spot it from over here!" Suddenly, the casette feels something move under the pile of junk below him. Swinging his blue visor down at the heap of scrap, Eject spots metallic claws swinging for his legs. "Yaah! Someone throw a flag! Offsides!" shouts the Autobot as he jumps away from the Cyber Wolf, letting Scattershot's precise fire pepper the area where he once stood. Withdrawing his gold-plated blaster from subspace, Eject unloads a few low-level blasts into the heap of junk he was just standing on. "Come out and play ball with the rest of us Decepticon!! We know you're in there somewhere!" Combat: Eject misses Armored Cyber Wolf with his Gold-Plated Blaster (Disruptor) attack! Armored Cyber Wolf immediatly bugs out one his attack fails; descending into the cover that is offered to him as best he can. This time, he's not fast enough and Scattershot's powerful rifle penetrates easily through the junk that is covering him and scores a hit near the wolf's left flank. Eject's own shot manages to destroy only junk. Hiding; Sixshot runs a mental diagnosis of the damage, waiting for his auto-repair systems to re-route power through the damaged areas. Then, he begins to return to the surface. All at once . . the ground literally explodes near Scattershot as Sixshot's wolf mode emerges into plain sight. He isn't even bothering with grace this time, seeking to emerge from his protective cover and throw his weight bodily against the Autobot's back; teeth and claws snapping at whatever they can find. Well, identification isn't difficult now at least. Combat: Armored Cyber Wolf sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Armored Cyber Wolf strikes Scattershot with his Face Maul attack! -2 Combat: You took 15 damage. Scourge has arrived. Armored Cyber Wolf immediatly bugs out once his attack fails; descending into the cover that is offered to him as best he can. This time, he's not fast enough and Scattershot's powerful rifle penetrates easily through the junk that is covering him and scores a hit near the wolf's left flank. Eject's own shot manages to destroy only junk. Hiding; Sixshot runs a mental diagnosis of the damage, waiting for his auto-repair systems to re-route power through the damaged areas. Then, he begins to return to the surface. All at once . . the ground literally explodes near Scattershot as Sixshot's wolf mode emerges into plain sight. He isn't even bothering with grace this time, seeking to emerge from his protective cover and throw his weight bodily against the Autobot's back; teeth and claws snapping at whatever they can find. Well, identification isn't difficult now at least. Scattershot grunts loudly at the pain and damage, but no matter how tough he tries to stand, he can't help but stumble forward at the added weight as the Cyber Wolf leaps onto his back. "Primus! Eject, it's Sixshot!" He barks. And even while making the probably unnecessary proclomation, Scattershot twists his torso back and forth. Not to free himself...when he flings one heavily armored elbow back, it becomes clear he was trying to time his movements so that his twisting and thrashing makes Sixshot swing around just in time for the shot to slam into his muzzle. Combat: Scattershot strikes Armored Cyber Wolf with his Smackdown attack! Combat: Drained 8 energon. As Sixshot leaps into sight and onto Scattershot's upper torso, Eject's visor lights up with surprise. "That's what I call a facemask! Where's the referee when you need one around here?!" Opening his radio, the casette sends out a cursory message back to base, before he re-joins the fray. "Time to face the home run machine, the swingin' southpaw, the big mack of attack Sixshot!" Picking up a broken pipe from some machine of old, Eject charges the pair of tangling robots. Winding up just like a major league slugger, the Autobot draws back his weapon and swings away. "Batter up Decepticon! This one's going out of the park!" Combat: Eject strikes Armored Cyber Wolf with his Bambino Bash (Kick) attack! Eject says, "Attention Red Team! Looks like we've got a game going on with Sixshot at the Dyson Ring!" Armored Cyber Wolf rises up almost immediatly into Robot Mode as Scattershot lashes out; taking the blow on the torso instead of in the lupine face. Heavily armored and constructed though Scattershot is, the strength of the technobot commander is almost as legendary as his penchant for unnecessary firepower and armor plating crumbles like foil under the blow. But Sixshot is slick and fast; a consumate tactician and second to none in understanding the ebb and flow of a battle in order to best use his six modes. With bone-crushing force of his own, he reaches out; attempting to grasp Scattershot by the throat in one hand and control his weapon arm with the other. It is at this point when . . . *BAM* Eject's attack slams into his back and knocks him forward a step; possibly disengaging his grip on the Autobot if he was successful in the first place. Rotating, by brute force alone, Sixshot attempts to propell Scattershot head first into Eject. Quickly transforming, Sixshot becomes a robot once more. Combat: Sixshot misses Scattershot with his Sixshot Smackdown Area attack! -1 Combat: Sixshot (Sixshot) used "Sixshot Smackdown": A Level 2 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: Sixshot strikes Eject with his Sixshot Smackdown Area attack! -1 Flying high above the surface of the Dyson Sphere, a single Sweepcraft scouts the surface....For what, only the Sweep, or whoever ordered him out here, would know. Ahh, but which Sweep was this? They were all identical in looks, so who could possibly know? Spotting the skirmish on the surface far below, the Unicronian chuckled and remained at this altitude, barely visible to those so far below, and settled in to watch. Sixshot was the only Decepticon on Scourge's advanced sensor systems, facing off against Eject and Scattershot. So far, Sixshot had not, to Scourge's knowledge, called for aid, so either the battle was only starting, or the Autobots were not doing well against one with so many different modes, so the Sweep Leader settled into a slow, almost lazy seeming circling, using his enhanced senses and advanced sensor systems to 'watch'. Leaping into the air, the traditional sounds of transforming splitting the air, Scourge twists as his body folds into a nasty looking Sweepcraft. Combat: Scourge analyzes Scattershot for weaknesses Sixshot can exploit. Scattershot is sent flying through the air, crashing heavily and with lots of flying dust and debris into the ground, through piles of junk, and anything else that gets in his way (which probably includes poor Eject). But he's almost immediately up again, showing no signs of slowing down yet. "Gonna have to do a lot better then that to keep a Technobot out of a fight!" He barks, then stomps a few times on the ground, flattening out some of the junk. He follows this unusual activity by transforming into his battlestation form, massive base settling onto the newly cleared area. Sensor panels along his main gun unfold and begin adjusting, probing the area for target data. Scattershot transforms into his Battlestation mode. Combat: Battlestation takes extra time to aim his next attack. "Eject swings...connects...and that's going, going gone!!" shouts Eject in his made-for-radio voice. Before he can tack on another colorful description to his commentary, Scattershot's heavily-armored helm comes in his blinding speed. "OOOOOFFF!!!" goes Eject along with the cartoon bubble popping above his form. Crashing to the ground, the Autobot is certainly shaken up by the impact, even in his presently-larger form. "Looks like we had a miscommunication on that pass Scattershot...next time, let's just go with the play coach called." Rising back to his feet, Eject dawns a silvery grin as his parter breaks down into a battlestation. You kidding me?! A battlestation?! Eject sure had got the short end of the stick with his alternate mode. Nevermind that for now though. Blaster's trusty, right-hand man makes a break for one of Scattershot's emplacements. Locking in on Sixshot's form, the Autobot pumps a fist in the air as he pulls on the trigger, "The atmosphere for this game is electric!" Combat: Eject strikes Sixshot with Battlestation 's Megavolt Pulse Cannon attack! -5 Combat: Drained 5 energon. Sixshot is accumulating a bit of damage. Truth be told, he's actually glad that Scourge has entered the fray. Kind of, at least. As he transforms into his ramming tank mode, his sensors detect the one hovering above. "Your arrival is timely, Lord Scourge." He transmits and then begins to rumble forwards even as Scattershot's turret's blast opens a hole in his hull. That visibly hurt. He doesn't hesitate even for a second, and attempts to drive straight over the battlestation. Combat: Sixshot sets his defense level to Neutral. Sixshot transforms into the armored, lumbering shape of his ramming tank mode. Full speed ahead! Combat: Armored Ram Tank strikes Battlestation with his Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' down the Highway attack! -1 Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Armored Ram Tank 's attack has damaged your Velocity! Well well well. Seems that Sixshot's luck was running out, from this vantage. Scourge snarls quietly to himself, and the Sweepcraft ceases observation and dives in on the battle, to even things out numerically, at least. Even the Sweeps could have problems with a battlestation. But, arrogant as always, Scourge, moreso than any other Sweep, and most other Decepticons, the Sweepcraft dives straight in, firing a barrage of lasers at the battlestation that is Scattershot. <> Combat: Sweep Spacecraft strikes Battlestation with his Laser attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft 's attack has damaged your Strength! Eject says, "The Purple Team has got Scourge pitching for them now! Scattershot and I are tag team champs though...we'll find a way to win the game!" As Scattershot is rocked by Sixshot's tank form, Eject is flung off his emplacement and into another heap of junk. Only by this move is the Autobot saved from Scourge's laser blasts from above. Spitting out a few bolts from his mouth, Eject works his way out of the junk as if he's trying to escape quick sand. "Great! Scattershot is getting all the attention and I'm riding the bench on the sidelines! Time to let the fans know what Eject can do with the football!" Reaching for a round, broken computer that looks kind of like a football, Eject protects the object as he runs towards Sixshot's tank form. Extending a hand, the casette mimicks the Heisman Trophy before he tries to barrel ahead, hoping he can reach the endzone. "Outta the way Decepticon! I'm gonna win the game!" Combat: Eject sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Eject strikes Armored Ram Tank with his Touchdown attack! -1 Battlestation absorbs the various hits, armor panels and metal bits flying off...only to reveal still more armor underneath. And lost of still-functional guns. "Two on two, huh?" he comments, after a particularly well-placed shot from Scourge burns home. "Good! I PREFER a fair fight!" Of course, he also prefers more targets. Various gunbarrels swivel and turn to face Scourge, which his main gunbarrel (still pointed at Sixshot courtesy of Eject's aim) also emits a short electron pulse. "Let's do this!" Combat: Battlestation strikes Armored Ram Tank with his Omni-Directional Weapons Array Area attack! Combat: Battlestation strikes Sweep Spacecraft with his Omni-Directional Weapons Array Area attack! Combat: Drained 12 energon. "Status nominal. Systems damaged, but remain functional. Pressing offensive." This is the transmission that Sixshot returns just before he attempts to crunch right over Scattershot. He continues on; absorbing two more shots. One from Scattershot and one from Eject until he transforms again and rises upwards. "Continuing assault." He adds to Scourge. He's looking a little worse for wear, really, but he's still in there. Especially now that his engines have come online and he rises above the battlefield as a starfighter. Eject this time, is singled out for a strafing run from the vehicle's twain wing cannons as he zig-zags in a defensive pattern. Rising into the air and undergoing a dramatic reconfiguring, Sixshot comes online as a hovering pistol. Do ya feel lucky? With a flip and a twist, Sixshot reconfigures into a compact twain-gunned starfighter. No, kids, it's not the last one. Combat: Twin-Gunned Starfighter strikes Eject with his Hypersonic Concussion Blaster attack! -3 That was the main problem with facing a battlestation; Massive amounts of firepower. Scourge is slammed into by practically everything that Scattershot has to offer, his armor taking the brunt of the attack, but the weapons fire punches several holes, and causes some severe damage for a single attack. Transforming as he dives towards the ground, a rifle drawn from subspace powers and lets loose with the green beam of an acid ray. "You Autobots are hardly worth the time it will take to destroy you!" Turning as it approaches, the Sweepcraft seems to split in places, the arms and legs of a robot emerging, then the demonic wings unfurl and the menacing visage of Scourge makes it's appearance, completing the transformation from Sweepcraft to robot. Combat: Scourge strikes Battlestation with his Acid Ray attack! Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: Scourge's attack has damaged your Agility! Battlestation hmphs a bit as the ray burns into him. Acid shmacid, he's felt it all before. But still, there's only so much enemy firepower that even he can take, and in this form he can't exactly do anything to avoid it. But maybe there is something he can do to even the playing field...Most of the mini-turrets shut off and lock back in 'standby' position, but two others point at Scourge and Sixshot, each emitting faint klnk-klnk-KLNK! noises as internal mechanisms change the ammunition load-out. The they fire off streams of shells that seem to scream in high-pitched warbling tones as they fly, so loud and insistently distracting that they may very well upset an opponent's concentration and mobility. Combat: Battlestation misses Twin-Gunned Starfighter with his Sonic Shell Area attack! Combat: Battlestation strikes Scourge with his Sonic Shell Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Scourge's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Drained 12 energon. Combat: Scourge's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: Scourge's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Twin-Gunned Starfighter flies around in an evasive pattern, avoiding Scattershot's shells as he recharges his weapon systems. Combat: Twin-Gunned Starfighter takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The enhanced senses of the Sweep give warning to the incoming shells, but that warning also acted as a detriment, as it overloaded parts of his systems. Growling as his motor control relays suddenly stopped responding correctly, Scourge doesn't bother with trying to dodge, or move, or anything else except landing, which is the easy part. Still facing the battlestation responsible for his temporary debilitation, his perpetual scowl deepens as the trademark Headlaser charges and flashes, sending an intense blast of high-heat laser towards his target. "Your attempts to injure me are laughable, fool!" Combat: Scourge strikes Battlestation with his Laser Blaster attack! -2 Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Scourge's attack has damaged your Agility! "Nnnh!" Scattershot grunts as the laser slices more armor plating from his form - and this last attack seems to strike something more sensitive, as there's a small explosion followed by clouds of smoke from the affected area. "You're laughing...at me?!" He grates out. "You're not gonna be laughing much longer--" The main cannon swings to point at Scourge, then unleashes a longer barrage of electron pulses. "...or functionin' for much longer!" he finishes with a snarl. Combat: Battlestation strikes Scourge with his Megavolt Pulse Cannon attack! -2 Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 14 energon. Combat: Scourge's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: Scourge's attack has damaged your Firepower! The cheerleaders were cherring, the band was playing, and the jumbotron was showing Eject's replay. At least all that was happening inside the casette's head. After taking quite some time to celebrate his amazing touchdown, which was really just a shoulder into a tank, Eject gets back to the task at hand. "Alright, I've heard of enough of the two bits, four bits from the stands! Time to get back on the basketball court!" Making a beeline for Scattershot's fortified battlestation, Eject jumps back into an emplacement chair, loading up a cannon with a few shells. "If you thought Lebron James could make it rain with three's....then check this out! Eject gets the pass and knocks down the trey!" With that, a loud *BOOM* *BOOM* fills the air as a few artillery shells fill the skies, hopefully hitting the Decepticons in the process. Combat: Eject misses Scourge with Battlestation 's Turret-Mounted Artillery Area attack! -3 Combat: Eject strikes Twin-Gunned Starfighter with Battlestation 's Turret-Mounted Artillery Area attack! -3 Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Twin-Gunned Starfighter continues to fly around in an evasive fashion. He's probably working up to something. Either that or drawing fire from scourge. One of the artillery shells bounces hard off of his left wing, scoring it and leaving it dented... but he's still flying. Combat: Twin-Gunned Starfighter sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Twin-Gunned Starfighter takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Being bombarded with the electron pulses, Scourge snarls with pain, and rage, and leaps into the air the instant his motor controls return to full functionality. "Ahh, and now, I will bring you down!" Yes, he was in pain from the few attacks that Scattershot had unleashed on him, but he was far from out of this fight. Transforming and gaining some altitude, the Sweep angles back around to evade the artillery shells fired by Eject and dives towards the battlestation, unleashing the most dreaded of weapons of a Sweep, the disintegrator! Leaping into the air, the traditional sounds of transforming splitting the air, Scourge twists as his body folds into a nasty looking Sweepcraft. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft strikes Battlestation with his Disintegrator Beams attack! Combat: Sweep Spacecraft (Scourge) used "Disintegrator Beams": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft 's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: Sweep Spacecraft 's attack severely damages your armor! Battlestation 's armor is vaporized, leaving his delicate internal circuitry exposed. "Frak it! Sorry Eject, we can't stick around. Time to book it!" Transforming into jet mode without giving Eject a chance to climb off, Scattershot snaps a quick roll to help Eject find a better perch and then activates his massive main engines, blasting away from the area. Battlestation transforms into his Battlecruiser mode. With Scattershot heading out, Eject knew this was the only shuttle he could catch out of the area. "Alright Scattershot! I'm right behind ya! Time for halftime anyway...let the marching band deal with these Decepticons!" Springing into the air, Eject expertly transforms into a large casette and latches onto Scattershot's underside in a move that could only be peformed by a cartoon. Sure it might look weird for a battlecruiser to be flying away with a large, blue casette affixed to the bottom of it, but weirder things had certainly been seen before. "Next time, we're gonna bring our own referee and make this a fair fight! Later Decepticons!" Combat: Eject sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Eject begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sweep Spacecraft , Battlecruiser , and Twin-Gunned Starfighter Combat: Battlecruiser begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sweep Spacecraft and Twin-Gunned Starfighter Sweep Spacecraft chuckles and watches as the Autobots flee as he circles the area once, checking for any further threats. <> Twin-Gunned Starfighter leans hard upon is eastern wing and banks to try to catch up with the fleeing Scattershot and eject that goes with him. << Lick their wounds? >> He replies to Scourge. << I'll give them one more to lick! >> And then he fires his afterburners; accelerating full speed after them in a haze of electrons -- only to transform at the last possible moment. What is left behind is not a starfighter, but something incomprehensibly tiny in comparison. A hovering pistol. Charging in irridescent purple, it gives off a tremendous parting shot .... not caring whom it hits. Rising into the air and undergoing a dramatic reconfiguring, Sixshot comes online as a hovering pistol. Do ya feel lucky? Combat: High Tech Pistol strikes Eject with his Hypersonic Cannon attack! -9